God Rest Her Soul
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Angel consoles Buffy in the graveyard during Forever


Timeline: Forever

Anything in Italics is when the person is thinking.  
Rating: Portions of this is NC-17

Note: This one you'll probably find it strange how the narrator speaks. It's just some random person who knows Buffy.

It's a dark starry night in Sunnydale. Buffy's mom just died from her tumor which was she was "cured of." Everyone was in total shock and grief as you may recall in the most recent Buffy which was what almost last year.. well maybe not but it felt like a year. Everyone.. of Buffy's relatives, friends, and Joyce's coworkers are at the funeral including me. Someone's missing though don't you think. Um.. it starts with an A.. can ya guess? No?  
Come on guess again... ANGEL of course silly :) Where is he? Eh.. maybe he's stuck doing some Angel investigations work or hasn't heard about Buffy's deceased mom. Oh wait.. I know he's not here . . in here.. It's a church. Not really vampire safe. So anyway the priest starts off by saying, "We are gathered tonight to honor and cherished Ms. Joyce Summers."  
  
Blah Blah Blah.. Buffy says how she loved Joyce a lot and misses her and that Joyce will be in her heart forever. Then the most closely knit relatives of Buffy and close friends go with the casket to the cemetery where Joyce will forever rest in peace. May god rest her soul. So, she's buried now and everyone throws roses on her grave. Angel silently waits behind a tree. Everyone says there goodbyes and leave. I said to her, "Your mom was like my second mom. I'll miss her. Every night I'll make sure I remember to think of her before I go to bed."   
Xander hugs Buffy, "I'm here if you need me."  
Willow then said, "It'll be ok. We'll get through this."  
Buffy: right .. we will. It'll be ok.  
Her eyes began to tear up again. Anya says, "I haven't been human for as long as you..and still understand these things very well.. why people leave us. But I do know that what Willow said is true.. It'll be ok. Your mom isn't really dead. She's alive.. inside you. Her flame is burning big and bright inside your heart. Just keep it burning."  
  
Buffy: Thank you (faint smile) That means a lot.  
  
Then Anya walks off with Xander to the car where Willow went. Giles comes up to Buffy and speaks to her with his eyes. Saying what everyone else did and also, "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Buffy: No thanks.. I'll be ok. I need to go for a walk. Clear my mind. Think of what's happened. You can take Dawn home.  
Dawn: I want to stay with you right now. You're the only link I have to mom.  
Buffy: Dawn. Please. I know you're hurting but I need some time to myself to think.  
Dawn: Ok. I'll see you at the house.  
Buffy nodded yes. Giles walked with Dawn to the car. And they all drove off. Buffy began walking. She began thinking of her mom and the night before she died and when she first found her dead. Tears started streaming down her flushed cheeks. Keep in mind it was pretty cold.  
After I said my goodbye .. I didn't exactly leave. You see.. I have this little habit of ease dropping.. and following people. All of a sudden it starts raining. I'm freezin my butt off. So why am I still standing here watching Buffy. I don't know.. I have a problem.

So anyway, Buffy doesn't really care that it's raining. She doesn't even run to go under a tent that's some 40 feet away. She passes The Tree. It just so happens that Angel has an  
umbrella. He plops it up above the to of them. Buffy noticing that suddenly she wasn't getting wet and it was still raining she stops walking. She turns sensing her love.  
  
Buffy: ANGEL! (in a gaspy tone)  
  
She hugs him really really tight! I mean if Angel were human (which he's not or maybe he is I can't really say yet) he'd be running out of air right now. Angel puts his one free arm around her. Buffy just started sobbing partially from joy of him being there to comfort her and well duh cuz of her mom. Angel let's one tear escape. Angel quietly says, "Come on. Let's get in somewhere dry and warm."  
  
Buffy: I need to sit down.  
She obviously didn't care really cool tan coat and black leather pants would get ruined becuase just sat right down on the cold wet, soggy grass. Angel sat down next to her. He spread his legs out crossed over one another. Buffy had her legs a little bent. She nuzzled next to him. There was about 10 minutes of silence till Buffy broke it.  
  
Buffy: What am I going to do without her? The house..Dawn.. I'll have to get a job right?  
Angel: I have a good amount of money back in LA. A lot actually. Whenever you need money for  
the house.. taxes . . Just ask me.. I'll give it to you.  
Buffy: I can't do that.  
Angel: Yes you can. If you ever need the money tell me. I'll stay as long as you want me too.  
Buffy: What about your investigations thing.. and Cordelia and Wesley.  
Angel: Gunn and them ? They won't mind. You're more important. I love you. I never stopped  
loving you. Always will. I can always go back there every once in a while. I should have never left.  
Buffy: I missed you.  
Angel: I missed you too.  
Buffy: I miss her. I want her back.  
  
Now back in the car with Giles and the rest.. ( i know I'm not there or anything but hey I'm the narrator.. .I know all right?) Dawn ponders up a crazy thought. She's thinking of resurrecting Joyce. I'm not sure but I think if she were to bring back Joyce from the dead Joyces would be a little different.. whacked up. But Dawn is desperate.  
  
Dawn // _Buffy won't help me.. but I know someone who will. I want Joyce back  
(tears) I'll get her back. // _  
--- back to Buffy+Angel  
Buffy (sobbing once again) I need her. I love her.  
Angel: Shh.. (puts a hand on her head She moves her head to his chest) Shh my love.. My little  
pretty dove. My sunshine.. my soul .. cry all you want .. let it all out. You're the one who keeps me  
whole. I'm gonna look over you. My baby doll. Just cry into my soul. Shhhh..  
  
With that sung, she fell asleep. . Angel thought, 'I'll watch over you Buffy my love. I'll keep you  
safe and warm. Sweet dreams' Angel fell asleep. Soon it was the morning. It's 7:00. The sun  
has risen. But wait. Angel's not burning up! Isn't he vampire..? Ooh.. G. I guess I don't  
need to tell you why he's not burni'. Now, Angel woke up from the sun on his eyes. Which hasn't  
seen in a long time. He carefully stood up with out disrupting Buffy's sleep. He scooped her up  
gently. //she's as light as air. She's a beauty.. a goddess.// With that he carried her to her  
house, into her room where he lay her under her covers.  
Buffy woke up. And saw a pink envelope by the mirror. Buffy got out of  
bed. . and slowly walked towards the mirror. She picked up the note and read it:  


Dear Buffy,  
You fell asleep at the cemetary.. so I brought you back to your room. If you want to find me  
I'll be at my mansion.  
LYve,  
Angel  


Love ... her heart melted inside when she read Love, Angel. Buffy put the note gently on dresser. She took a long warm shower and changed into a blue V- neck T-Shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees. It had a tiny slit at the bottom. She put on her black boots. Then slid the claddagh ring {that Angel gave back to Buffy before he left Sunnydale} on her small index finger. She left Dawn a note that she went out for a while. She put on her tan jacket and walked over to Angel's. She opened Angel's door slowly.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
Angel: I'm in the here. (the living room - the fire was crackling - he was reading an old book about ghosts - )  
  
Buffy listened to his voice and found him. She glimpsed at the cover.  
  
Buffy: History of Ghosts and Devils. . didn't know you were interested in that stuff. Remind me when your birthday comes around.  
Angel: (smile) Buffy. How are you coping.  
Buffy: (politely) You mean as of the last million sobbing fits I had when i was in the shower? I'd say I'm not copping too well.  
Angel: Still feels like a hundred bricks being thrown at your back..? Buffy (thought for a sec) Yeah. Strange way of putting it but yeah.  
Angel put his book down on a desk. He was about to stand up, but then Buffy sat down on his lap.  
  
Buffy: Don't get up. This is pretty comfy. I wanna sit here. . ... My dad didn't attend the funeral. He said he forgot. He didn't come cuz of me. Angel: No Buffy. It wasn't your fault. He didn't come because he really forgot or just didn't want to. . but because of you.  
  
Buffy: right.. ok. But.. I wish i had a chance to say goodbye to her. She was so happy the night before she died. I want to get over her.. so I can get on with my life.  
  
Angel: You don't have to forget about your mom to get on with your life. Keep her in your heart.  
  
Buffy: Ok. Anyway.. I'm here with you..  
Angel: I'm all yours.. .. Do you want something to eat? Tea and crackers maybe?  
  
Buffy: No thanks. I'm not that hungry. Don't really have much of an appetite.  
  
Angel: You know .. you look a little pale.  
Buffy: Really. . because I feel fine.  
  
Angel: You sure?  
Buffy: I'm just tired.  
Angel: Didn't get enough sleep last night?  
Buffy: Yeah.. because of you..  
Angel: Me.   
Buffy: Yes. you.  
Angel: What was it about.  
Buffy: Well... You were wearing those black leather pants that you look so good in. And you were wearing a blue button down silky shirt. I was napping next to you and I put my head on your chest. It was beating. . You were alive. So I straddled over you and started kissing you.. like this.

Whoa.. Angel getting a little hot there. Buffy just kissed him real passionately. Then she put her head down on Angel's chest. It appears to me... Buffy is in depression denial.  
  
Buffy: I kept on kissing you.. deaply passionately and you kissed me back. We sat up. I started unbuttoning your shirt.. you unbuttoned mine.. by the way I was wearing a silk pajama top with silk pajama shorts. (smiles) You kissed my upper chest. (Angel closed his eyes.. he was starting to get aroused) I took off your shirt as you took off mine completely. You just stared at my breast for what seemed like 5 minutes. You were amazed.  
  
Angel: (attempting to stop her from saying anymore) Buffy--  
Buffy: Shhh. . just listen. You started teasing them (giggle) Also.. in my dream. My mom wasn't dead. She came in the mansion in the middle of us kissing. But she didn't stop us. She just giggled and left. Then we continued. We went all the way. We both had an orgasm three times.

Man was she caught up in telling her little dream story. She obviously hasn't noticed yet that Angel's heart is beating! Angel is pretty.. hard. Hehe. He really wants her but he thinks that would be taking advantage of her depression denial state. And.. Buffy's.. well a little wet down south. Angel's lips started to get dry so he licked 'em. *  
Angel //_please Buffy .. stop_//  
Buffy //_his heart... it's it's_// Beating! Omg  
Angel! You're human!  
Angel: Yeah.  
Buffy:(Slaps him lightly on the chest) When were you planning on telling me?  
Angel: Tonight.

Now for real. Buffy kissed him. They exchanged a few long kisses. .. Buffy started to unbutton Angel's shirt really fast, but...  
Angel: No

He stopped her.  
Angel: We can't .. not now.  
Buffy: But... you're human. We can make love. Now I don't have to dream about it. We can really make love! (attempts to unbutton his shirt again)  
Angel: Buffy... no. You're in an emotional.. state. I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you.  
Buffy: Angel.. you're not. This is just what I need.  
Angel: It's not. We need to take it slow. I'll be here. A while. I'll go to college with you. . (smiles lovingly) See you make jokes.. listen to your complaints.. See you smile in the sunlight. I'll be with you for as long as I live.  
Buffy: Really.. you really are going to stay.. you'll go to school with me?!  
Angel: Yes.  
Buffy: ( Hugs him) I love you.  
Angel: I love you. And I promise.. (smiles) So.. you still don't have an appetite?  
Buffy: Nope.. what do you have in mind?  
Angel: Hmm.. Let's go to the pancake house.  
Buffy: Sounds good to me. But umm.. we should take Dawn.  
Angel: Ok ... but first.. Who is she?  
Buffy: My sister sort of.. She's a key.. to something. And a god named Glory is after her. I'm supposed to protect her. She knows she's not really my sister.  
Angel: Oh... I really need to catch up on what I missed out on.  
Buffy: Yep.. you do (smile) So how about those pancakes?  
Angel: Let's go

Well.. they go to the pancake house. Talk. Buffy fills Angel in on what he missed in good ol' Sunnydale. Buffy and Angel go to see the Scooby gang... they tell the gang the great news. And they all live happily ever after especially Buffy+Angel ;)

  



End file.
